


Cold as ice

by InesCross



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Adorable, Cold Weather, Football | Soccer, Germany, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Spain
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InesCross/pseuds/InesCross
Summary: Xabi Alonso definitivamente no se esperaba los labios suaves de Thomas sobre los suyos agrietados por el crudo clima frío de Alemania





	Cold as ice

**Author's Note:**

> No sé nada sobre fútbol, ni sobre éstos dos individuos.

España tenía muchos tipos de clima, pero el clima mediterráneo era el predominante. Temperaturas templadas, no muy frías ni muy calientes. Perfectas. Así había vivido Xabi a lo largo de su niñez y adolescencia. Siempre acostumbrado al clima templado de España, con lluvias que no tardaban absolutamente nada y que eran muy pocas. Con un calor y un frío agradable, nada extremo. Cuando llegó a Alemania, todo eso cambió. Y definitivamente no se lo esperaba.

El Bayern había sido una oportunidad excelente. El dinero era increíble y todo en general lo era. Lo que definitivamente no era increíble era el horrible clima frío del lugar. Temperaturas extremas a las que su cuerpo no estaba para nada acostumbrado. Xabi de verdad no se esperaba que el clima alemán fuese tan duro y tan extremo.

Lo que tampoco se esperaba eran las sonrisas fáciles de Thomas, los chistes malos y los ojos brillantes con picardía.

Tampoco esperó a Thomas poniéndole la chaqueta del equipo sobre los hombros. La delgada tela del uniforme no alcanzaba a protegerle del frío de Alemania. Los dientes le castañeaban un poco y sentía los dedos fríos. Y el rubio alemán le había deslizado la chaqueta sobre los hombros.

—Gracias —había dicho Xabi casi sin aliento

—No hay problema —Thomas había sonreído cual brillante estrella y luego había añadido—. Hace frío.

Y Xabi sólo había optado por asentir.

 

* * *

 

 

Lo que Xabi tampoco había esperado al llegar a Alemania eran los ágiles dedos de Thomas Müller sobre su uniforme y sus labios suaves encima de los suyos agrietados por el frío mientras se besaban en los vestidores con fiereza.

**Author's Note:**

> Vi un video de Thomas Müller poniéndole una chaqueta a Xabi Alonso y el amor y preocupación que vi fueron tan genuinos que tuve que hacer esto. También porque en inglés sólo hay como tres o cuatro historias de esta pareja y en español no hay ninguno.


End file.
